I'll Cover You
by Maile Skye
Summary: This is the 3rd Part in my JonnyJessie trilogy, following Take Me Or Leave Me (part 1) and Halloween (part 2). Jonny and Jessie are home for Christmas Break, but will they ever be able to move past their feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is the 3rd Part of a series, to understand what's happening, please read Take Me Or Leave Me and Halloween first. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. 

Jessie Bannon nervously drove into her old driveway. She parked her black BMW in the same spot she had been parking it since the day over three years ago that her father had bought it for her. Everything looked remarkably the same to her. It was odd, Jessie had been sure that because she had changed so much, everything else would have too. Her car door opened and she stepped out, one velvet ankle boot after another. On her legs were black leggings, an oversized black sweater that covered her slender form, her autumn colored hair flowed down her back and her lips were painted a light brown. All Jessie carried was a black suitcase in one hand, and a black duffel bag in the other. Slowly, she walked to the front door, almost afraid of what she would find behind it.

As the door opened, Jessie peeked inside to notice that things hadn't changed too much. She took a step into the living room, noticing it was empty. She could hear voices in the kitchen, but paused before heading in. She hadn't seen anyone for months, save for a single night with Jonny. They didn't know about her highlighted hair, her all black wardrobe or the cloud of sadness that seemed to follow her around. They didn't know, and Jessie wasn't sure if she was ready to tell them. With one last look towards the area of the kitchen, she turned and headed up the stairs to her old room. Up the stairs to her old life.

Jessie stepped into her room and smiled despite herself, if anything looked exactly the same, it was her room. Her bed still perfectly made, her books lined up alphabetically with A Brief History of Time on the floor. Jessie walked into her closet and smiled, even her clothes, the many colorful ones that she hadn't brought to school with her, were still separated by color. Jessie looked back at her bed and her eye noticed one thing that was different, a gray piece of paper with her name on written on it. As she walked closer to it, she noticed it was an envelope and her name was written in something that looked like a sloppier version of Jonny's handwriting. Curiously, Jessie sat down on the bed and opened the envelope, inside was a short letter, written only a few days after Jessie had come home to pick up her things for school.

"Dear Jessie," the letter began, "I'm sorry we missed you, but dad was called to Russia and he and Race insisted I come along. Not much has changed this summer, we all miss you, but none more than me. Bandit still sleeps in your room half the time, but at least he sleeps. I keep wishing that I had told you the truth earlier, I keep thinking of how happy we would be right now. I love you Jess, and I always will. Love always, Jonny."

Jessie felt a small tear fall down her cheek as she reread the letter two more times. She put it back in the envelope and placed it under her pillow. She then laid her head on the pillow, curled up and fell into a deep slumber. Only a moment later, Bandit jumped on the bed, barking his approval that Jessie was home.  
  
Jonny boredly looked out the window as a yellow taxi drove him up his driveway. Unlike Jessie, he hadn't taken any of his cars with him to school and at the moment he was grateful, Jonny was rarely up for driving these days. He paid the taxi driver what seemed to be an exorbitant amount before stepping out of the cab. He only had a single black duffel bag which he easily carried over his shoulder. Jonny looked around and allowed a small smile before he arrived at the door. Instead of entering, he knocked slowly on the door, his mind momentarily on the few twelve packs of beer he had placed in his duffel bag amongst his clothes.

"Jonny." The door opened and Dr. Quest smiled at him.

"Hey dad, hey Race." Jonny casually smiled.

"Hi Jonny." Race grinned.

"Jonny, do you want anything to eat or drink after your flight." Dr. Quest asked.

"No thanks." Jonny said, biting his tongue not to ask for a beer. When he had visited for Thanksgiving, Jonny paid attention to everyone's drinking habits. Race never seemed to drink, as he was technically always on duty as a bodyguard and Dr. Quest favored wine.

"Here, let me take that to your room for you." Race reached for Jonny's bag.

"No, that's all right Race," Jonny said quickly, holding his bag close, "where's Jessie?"

"Not here yet." Race answered.

"I saw her Beamer parked in her usual spot." Jonny told them, almost emotionlessly.

"She's probably sleeping," Dr. Quest rationally, before the others could think the worse, "she had a long drive."

"I'll go check." Jonny said, walking up the stairs, anxious to get away. He put the duffel bag in his room, then walked to Jessie's open door. He smiled, there she was. Her dyed hair spread out over the pillow, curled up with Bandit near her feet. Jonny went to cover her with a blanket but paused, her clothes were too warm for a Florida winter. Instead, Jonny kissed her cheek, faintly tasting a tear stain before heading back downstairs.

"Yeah, she's curled up on her bed like a baby, Bandit's with her."

"I wondered why he suddenly ran upstairs twenty minutes ago." Dr. Quest laughed.

"I wonder why she didn't say hi." Race whispered.

"Race, dad, how long has it been since you've seen her?" Jonny asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

"June, when she said goodbye to us." Dr. Quest replied.

"I saw her on Halloween," Jonny whispered, "she's changed a little."

"Estella called last week," Race nodded, "she told us to be prepared. Though she didn't say what for."

"Jessie has changed many ways, only some of which are physical."

"Wait a minute," Race looked Jonny in the eyes, "you saw her on Halloween?"

"Yeah, she looked beautiful." Jonny smiled wistfully.

"Son, I believe Race is wondering why you didn't tell us at Thanksgiving." Dr. Quest put his hand on Jonny's shoulder.

"Thanksgiving wasn't exactly the best example of a Quest family dinner." Jonny scowled walking away.

"Jonny." Dr. Quest called over sternly.

Jonny sauntered over, still scowling. "Yeah dad?"

"This vacation won't have the same problems that Thanksgiving had."

"Hey, we got Jessie and Hadji for this one," Jonny laughed, "you've got two more people to worry about attitude from."

"I doubt any of them will give us half the trouble you did."

"Dad," Jonny looked Dr. Quest in the eyes, "you don't know them the way I do. I should be the last one you're worried about."

"No, but perhaps I should be worried about your grade in Computer Science."

"You know about that?" At this Jonny looked down in shame.

"The dean is an old friend of mine, I called curious about how you were doing. Jonny what's wrong, you could teach that class? In fact you probably learn about Quest World in the class."

"Not till next term dad." Jonny muttered.

"Couldn't you test out of the class?" 

"Probably." Jonny shrugged.

"Don't you want to Son?"

"Not really." Jonny shrugged again.

Dr. Quest and Race exchanged a worried look.

"When did you become so apathetic?" Dr. Quest asked. 

Jonny shrugged again, though in his heart he knew the answer, the day Jessie flew to Europe, and took his heart with her.

"Hey everyone." Jessie suddenly said through a yawn. Jonny held back a small laugh, it would be interesting to see everyone's reactions to the new Jessie. She walked in the room, her hair neatly brushed, wearing the same all black clothes as before.

"Hey Jess." Jonny said casually. Her hair looked lighter than last time in contrast to her black outfit.

"Hello Jessie." Dr. Quest said, trying to mask his surprise at her hair, Race was less subtle.

"Jessica Estella Maria Bannon."

"Yeah dad?" She asked innocently. Jonny had to hand it to her, she could still pull off the innocent look better than anyone he knew.

"What did you do to your hair?"

"I dyed it." She said simply.

"But why?" Race asked in shock. Jessie turned on him.

"Because dad, I'm nineteen years old now, that's right, nineteen. And maybe, just maybe, I wanted to try something new." Jessie tossed her hair and stormed away. Jonny gave Race an apologetic look before rushing after her.

"Jess, wait up."

"I suppose you're going to tell me he's right." She said, choking through tears.

"Jessie, I already told you that I liked it."

"Yeah, but you just want to get in bed with me," she hissed bitterly.

"Jess, that's not true." "Oh? So you don't want to have sex with me?" She looked up at him, her voice a combination of surprise and disguist. 

"Not now." Jonny exclaimed.

"So you do want to have sex with me?" Jessie crossed her arms.

"Yes! I mean um eventually. I mean..." Jonny started to stammer.

"See! You're a man," Jessie threw up her arms in disgust, "men are all the same! You, daddy, Eric, they're all the same." Tears were running down her face now, though Jessie seemed oblivious to them.

"Jessie, I would never hurt you." Jonny reached for her hands.

"You hurt me last February Jonny." Jessie pulled her hands away, glaring at him.

"I'm a different person now. You should know that better than anyone," Jonny looked her in the eyes, "right Athena?"

"Well Phantom, I'm sure you know then that I am hardly the girl you fell in love with. That girl is dead and buried." Her eyes blazed of fire as she stomped away. Jonny looked after her and sighed. The more some things changed, the more they stayed the same.

Jessie meanwhile sat on her bed, looking wistfully out her window. Though her body was in her bedroom, her mind was elsewhere, looking for her lost soul.

Last Summer  
  
The plane had landed in France and Jessie was ecstatic. On the plane she had talked and become friendly with a couple of other travelers, though more than anything, she was thrilled to have the time alone with Eric. Before heading to their hotel, the students just wanted to walk around Paris for a little, examining the many beautiful and miraculous sites. Jessie happily skipped along as Eric laughed at her happiness. 

"Paris is always beautiful." Jessie sighed, looking at a fountain.

"Just how many times have you been to Paris?" Eric cocked an eyebrow. 

"Gosh, I don't know, but I think it gets even more beautiful each time." Jessie smiled, turning around to see everything. Grant and Laura, two of the other students, laughed, Jessie's enthusiasm was contagious.

"Jessica Bannon, is that you?" A voice said behind her. Everyone turned to face an older man who had a smile on his face.

"Bonjour Monsieur Bejou," Jessie smiled back, then she turned to the others, "Mr. Bejou is a diplomat my family knows."

"How is everyone doing?" He asked her politely.

"Splendidly, Jonny's going to college this fall, Harvard." Jessie flashed the smile she reserved for the officials she'd met many times.

"That's fantastic, and how about you?"

"I'm going to Yale, this summer I'm touring Europe with a student group." She gestured towards the other people. 

"That is wonderful, give my regards to your father and Dr. Quest." .

"Of course I will, au revoir." Jessie waved as he walked away.

"You're family friends with a French diplomat?" Chris gasped.

"Sure." Jessie shrugged. Everyone stared at her in awe.

"Hey honey, I have an idea." Eric took her hand, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"They say everything changes after graduation, right?"

"I guess." Jessie said, she had never heard any such saying, though it made sense.

"Well, maybe you should do something different to your hair."

"My hair?" Jessie gasped, her hands flying to her red hair.

"Yeah," Eric smiled, "maybe get it lightened."

"My hair?" She whispered.

"It'll make you look even more beautiful." Eric smiling, giving her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Really?" Jessie looked up at him wide eyed.

"Yes, really," his voice was soft and seductive, "let's go to a hair salon, you guys want to come?" Eric asked the rest of the crowd. There was a chorus of no's as they all headed towards the hotel, Eric reached for Jessie's hand. "Ready?" He flashed her a devistating grin.

"Sure." She said in a small voice.

Together, they headed towards a local hair salon. Eric walked to the front counter and demanded an appointment. The woman behind the counter gave him an odd look and started spitting out an answer in French. Jessie gave Eric a sideways look before continuing the conversation in flawless French.

"Excuse me ma'am, but can we get an appointment soon?" 

"Of course, Marie is available now to do your hair, what did you want done?"

"Um," Jessie looked at Eric for a moment, "highlights I believe." "Very good, Marie is over there." 3 

"Thank you." Jessie forced herself to smile as she walked over to a tall woman with beautiful blond hair.

"What'd you say?" Eric asked. "Marie will see us now, for highlights." 

"Great." Eric grinned as they walked over to Marie. Again, Jessie started a conversation in French.

"Hello Ma'am, we'd like to do something to my hair." .

"You have beautiful hair, what would you like to do?"

"Lighten it, highlights perhaps."

"I know what would be lovely," Marie took a strand of Jessie hair and nodded, "we could dye your hair a strawberry blond, then add some streaks perhaps we could put some platinum highlights to frame your face, then highlights in every color from light blond, to your natural red throughout the hair. And I could cut some layers on the bottom, no more than an inch of course, just to give you some volume. Would you like me to cut some bangs for you?"

"No! I mean no thank you," Jessie did something that resembled a smile, "it took me too long to grow them out."

"So, shall we start?"

"Um...." Jessie looked over at Eric who nodded at her, "sure, let's do it." Nervously, Jessie sat down as her signature hair began to be transformed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jessie, would you like some green beans?" Dr. Quest asked.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled at him. There was silence around the  
dinner table for a moment. 

"Race would you pass the chicken?" Jonny asked.

"Here you go Jonny." Race handed Jonny the plate. Again, there was  
silence.

"Jessie, would you like some?" Jonny asked, she turned her eyes on him  
and glared.

"No thank you." Silence followed. Dr. Quest and Race exchanged a  
worried look.

"Race can you pass the bread?" Dr. Quest asked.

"Sure doc," Race handed Dr. Quest the basket of bread then turned to  
Jessie, "are you sure you don't want any chicken Ponchita?"

"No dad, I'm a vegetarian now." Jessie said crisply.

"Any other changes you feel like sharing?" Race asked sternly.

"Not particularly." Jessie took a bite of her green beans.

"Don't get smart with me young lady."

"Why not dad," she looked back at him, "I learned it from you."

"So Jonny, do you have any plans for vacation?" Dr. Quest asked, trying  
to break the tension.

"Whatever." Jonny shrugged, glancing slightly at Jessie who was  
enthralled with her bread.

"Whatever? No plans to see old friends or have any adventures?"

"Nope." Jonny turned back to his chicken. Dr. Quest and Race looked at  
each other and sighed.

"So Jessie, how was Europe?" Dr. Quest asked.

"Oh it was fine," she looked up, "may I be excused?"

"Jessie..." Race said warningly.

"No, let her go Race," Dr. Quest met Jessie's eye, "I think Jessie's  
still tired from her drive." Jessie nodded weakly. Race gave a small nod  
and Jessie started to walk out of the dining room. She looked back and  
smiled at Dr. Quest.

"Thank you." She whispered, knowing he could read her lips. Dr. Quest  
smiled and winked, he remembered coming home his first year of college, with  
bleached blond hair, love beads and new ideals. His parents hadn't reacted  
any better than Race was reacting now.

Jessie walked to her room, looking back at the dinner table. Her mind  
wandered once again to Europe, once again thinking of what might have been.

Last Summer

Jessie and Eric walked into a restaurant and noticed everyone else  
sitting at a table. They sat down with the group, both attempting to smile. 

"Hi guys, we were hoping you'd get here in time." Grant smiled at them.

"Jessie, your hair looks amazing." Laura told her with a smile.

"You think?" Jessie asked nervously, Eric hadn't said a single word to  
her since leaving the salon.

"Definitely, it's very beautiful." Laura told her, the others nodded.

"I thought your red hair made you stand out, but this does even more."  
Brenda agreed.

"Thanks guys." Jessie finally smiled, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. The waiter came soon after and walked to Eric first.

"Two burgers," Eric said boredly, gesturing to himself and Jessie. Her eyes opened wide. 

"I'll just have a salad." She said to the water, trying desperately not to sound as upset as she felt. The waiter nodded and walked to Chris, meanwhile, Jessie turned back to Eric.

"I thought you were a vegetarian." She whispered, her eyes still opened wide.

"Nah, I just told you that to impress you." Eric smiled. "Did you even cook the first meal we had together?" "I ordered in from a vegetarian restaurant," Eric kissed her hand and smiled winningly at her, "I wanted everything to be perfect." And with that he turned away, giving Jessie a moment to think. 

She was puzzled. Jessie supposed that she could see where Eric was coming from and in a way she was flattered, but it still bothered her that he had lied about something like that, and kept it up almost a month. She thought back to all the times they'd been together, Eric had never ordered meat and had even gone out of his way to order something vegetarian at times. In fact, he'd even pressured Jessie to become a vegetarian. Once again she plastered on a fake smile, though inside she was confused. If Eric could lie about that, what else could he lie about? She turned to him, ready to voice her opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Jess, sorry about your dad." Jonny peeked in her room.  
  
"That's exactly the reason you didn't want to get together with me," Jessie shrugged, "you knew he'd react like that to any change, I didn't."  
  
"I'm sorry about before."  
  
"No Jonny, I was in a bad mood, so I took it out on you."  
  
"I'd still like to make it up to you somehow."  
  
"Sure, come on in," Jessie smiled, "we could talk about old times or something."  
  
"All right, I'll be right back though, you want a beer?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"And I know you drink Jess, because Athena had at least one martini." Jonny wagged his finger at her. Jessie couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, but I don't drink beer," her eyes twinkled, "you do realize that dad doesn't keep any in the house and your dad only has wine?"  
  
"Never under estimate Jonny Quest," he winked, "like I said, be right back." And in a flash, Jonny was gone. Jessie giggled to herself and Jonny walked back in, his duffel bag slung over her shoulder. He sat on the floor next to the bed where she was sitting.  
  
"What, are you going to show me your variety of black shirts?" Jessie laughed, slipping on the floor next to him.  
  
"Not at all Jess," Jonny reached in the bag and pulled out a beer, "not at all.  
  
"Oh, I bet you think you're so clever." Jessie rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know it." Jonny winked once again. Jessie pulled her own duffel bag towards her and produced a clear bottle.  
  
"Guess you're not the only clever one." She smiled, pulling out a Yale shotglass.  
  
"What'd ya bring?"  
  
"Vodka, want some?" Jessie smiled, pouring herself a shot.  
  
"I thought you hated vodka."  
  
"I thought you didn't drink." She answered as Jonny popped open a beer.  
  
"Hey, it's been almost six months since we've really seen each other," he took a swig of beer, "people change."  
  
"Yeah," Jessie agreed, downing her shot of vodka, "people do change."  
  
"You know something Jess, would you have thought a year ago that we'd be sitting in your room drinking alcohol we smuggled in the house?"  
  
"No way," Jessie shook her head, "not in a zillion years."  
  
"How much did you bring?" Jonny asked as he finished his beer.  
  
"Just a couple of bottles," she poured another shot, "how about you?"  
  
"A few twelve packs."  
  
"How long do you imagine that'll last?" She looked him dead in the eyes.  
  
"Hell if I know, but not long enough." He opened another beer and finished it in one large gulp.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, music?" Jessie stood up and walked to her radio.  
  
"Sure." Jonny grinned, moving up to Jessie's bed. She turned on a local rock station then smiled.  
  
"If I'm smart then I'll run away," she sang along with the radio station, "but I'm not so I guess I'll stay. Heaven forbid. I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger. I looked into your eyes. And my world came tumbling down. You're the devil in disguise. That's why I'm singing this song." Jessie brushed her hair off her face as she sat down next to Jonny on the bed.  
  
"Wow Jess, never knew you had such a good voice." Jonny looked into her eyes.  
  
"It's nothing special." Jessie looked down as the song continued.  
  
"You know the lyrics are right, I look into your eyes and my world comes tumbling down." Jonny pulled her face up to look at him.  
  
"Jonny maybe you should go."  
  
"But Jessie."  
  
"No Jonny, I mean it, I don't want things to go too far. We're both a little intoxicated right now."  
  
"Jessie, the lyrics say to stay."  
  
"No Jonny, they said 'If I'm smart then I'll go away,' I want to be smart Jonny. I can't be stupid, not anymore."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Please Jonny, just go."

"One more drink Jessie, a toast?"  
  
"Fair enough," Jessie smiled, pouring herself a shot. Jonny opened a fresh beer.  
  
"To tomorrow?" Jonny suggested.  
  
"Tomorrow." Jessie nodded. Quickly choking back their drinks, Jessie and Jonny swallowed before looking back at each other. Jessie turned her head towards Jonny, briefly wondering if she should change her mind.  
  
"Goodnight Jess." Jonny kissed her cheek, picked up his bag and walked out the door. Jessie turned off her radio, then collapsed on her bed, her mind traveling once again.Last Summer  
  
Jessie turned to Eric when the waiter appeared once again.  
  
"I am so sorry," the waiter smiled, "but I forgot to ask what you would like to drink."  
  
"I'll have a beer." Eric said. Jessie opened her eyes in shock.  
  
"And you miss?" The waiter asked.  
  
"Oh, I'll just have a Sprite or something." Jessie said quickly. The waiter nodded and moved on.  
  
"Eric, I thought you didn't drink."  
  
"I just told you that." Eric shrugged.  
  
"God Eric, you told me that at prom, we already were a couple, it's not like your drinking would scare me away."  
  
"I had to be perfect for you Jessie, so if I had to go for a night without drinking, then so be it," Eric looked Jessie in the eyes, "you're worth it."  
  
"But you didn't," Jessie realized, "when you went to get water I kissed you and you tasted like vodka, you said you tried the spiked punch, but that's not the truth, is it?"  
  
"I wanted to have a drink, but I didn't want to shatter your image of me." Eric looked nonchalant.  
  
"Eric, I was already going to Europe with you, going to Yale with you. What, did you think one beer would change all that?"  
  
"It's not like I didn't have competition for you." He muttered.  
  
"You're not the person I thought you were," Jessie whispered, then she turned to the table, "excuse me everyone, I'm going to have to go upstairs."  
  
"Excuse me," Eric smiled his charming smile at everyone before rushing after her, "Jessie wait, let me explain." 


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie woke up, popped a pill and rolled out of bed. She looked around and cursed under her breath, for a moment she had forgotten she was home. Jessie went into her closet and walked straight to the section she had hung up the day before. She chose black linen pants and a black tank top with a scoop neck. The outfit was only a little more revealing than anything she normally wore, but for some reason, Jessie didn't care. She brushed her hair then stumbled out of her room. In the hall she saw Jonny, dressed in jeans and black T-shirt that was looser than what he usually wore. His hair was still messy and his eyes looked vacant.  
  
"Bad night cowboy?" She asked with a half chuckle.  
  
"Can I have whatever you're on?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, lemme get you one," Jessie looked at him and smiled, "it's just a little pain killer, I got them in September, don't take them often."  
  
"Thanks Jess," Jonny said when she came back with a pill, he popped it in his mouth before smiling at her, "it's not that I drank too much last night, but it's..."  
  
"Being home." Jessie finished with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, so, down to the grind?"  
  
"Let's go." Jessie smiled. Like they had done many times in high school, Jonny held out his arm and Jessie accepted it. Together, they walked down the stairs, not truly feeling their nerves until they walked into the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning." Jessie said brightly.  
  
"Morning." Jonny said, almost as brightly. The two sat at the table where Dr. Quest and Race were already sitting.  
  
"Good morning." Dr. Quest smiled.  
  
"Morning." Race grumbled.  
  
"So Jessie, we didn't get a chance to ask you how school was." Dr. Quest asked.  
  
"Oh it's fine." Jessie smiled vaguely.  
  
"Getting good grades?"  
  
"Decent," Jessie laughed, "I'm not exactly getting the straight A's that I got in high school."  
  
"Well that makes sense." Dr. Quest nodded. Jonny looked at him with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Dad, why's it ok for Jessie but not me?"  
  
"I sincerely doubt Jessie is getting a C in Computer Science."  
  
"I'm not even taking Computer Science." Jessie said with the wide eyed innocence she often used on Race.  
  
"See, she's not even taking Computer Science," Dr. Quest looked quite pleased with himself, "how do you like Yale?"  
  
"It's nice," Jessie gave a small smile, "it's a little weird not knowing anyone, but they think I'm mysterious. It's funny," she gave a little laugh, "a lot of them are sure they've seen me before, but without my red hair, they don't recognize me from the news or anything."  
  
"Is that why you dyed your hair?" Race asked bitterly.  
  
"Yeah dad, that's exactly why I did it." She muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Jessie..."  
  
"What dad? I'm just trying to have a nice normal conversation with Dr. Quest about school, Yale, the school I wanted to go to. Maybe you could try being happy you have a daughter in college, instead of upset you have a daughter with blond hair."  
  
"It's not your hair Jessie."  
  
"Face it dad, I've made my own decisions and I have to stick by them. I'm not your little girl anymore." With that, Jessie stood up and stormed away.  
  
"Race?" Jonny turned to him.  
  
"Yeah Jonny."  
  
"I don't think Yale was all she expected." Jonny said.  
  
"That would make sense Race," Dr. Quest nodded, "she knew how against it you were, maybe she's putting up defenses so not to admit defeat."  
  
"No," Race shook his head, "she's just got the old Bannon stubbornness."  
  
Jessie listened from the next room over and sighed. Jonny and Dr. Quest had no idea how right they were.

Last Summer  
  
Jessie was already in the hotel room when Eric caught up with her.  
  
"Jessie, stop, listen to me." Eric demanded, Jessie turned around, her newly dyed hair spinning behind her.  
  
"What is it Eric, I'm listening."  
  
"Can we sit down?"  
  
"Sure, whatever." Jessie shrugged. The two sat down on the bed.  
  
"Jessie, I wanted you so badly, but I knew you were hung up on Jonny, hell, everyone knew that."  
  
"So what, you pretended to not like meat, figuring then I'd go to Yale with you?" She bit back.  
  
"Yale?" Eric laughed, "you think I had the grades for Yale."  
  
"You're not even going to Yale?" Jessie stood up, incredulous.  
  
"No, I'm not going to any college."  
  
"Then why the hell did you tell me you were going?"  
  
"So you'd go," Eric shrugged, "because I knew Jonny the perfect wasn't going there. I'd done my research before our date, I knew more about you than you'd ever imagine. You were hot stuff in our school, there was a lot of info on you out there. Once I'd heard you had gotten into Yale, and your mom had gone there, I knew what to say."  
  
"You lying bastard." Jessie opened her eyes in shock.  
  
"I had to make tons of sacrifices for you, I had to eat crappy vegi burgers and I spent my prom night watching a teeny bopper movie practically sober. All because I knew what I was up against. We're not all perfect like the boy wonder, some guys actually have something called a personality."  
  
"I gave up the best guy in the world, for you? Eric, you even convinced me to dye my hair, then you didn't even say one word about it."  
  
"It's still too flashy, I wanted you to dye it brown so you would blend in. Red made you look like a slut, this makes you look like a tramp, but we both know you're not. You're just a goddamn tease."  
  
"How the hell could I have been so wrong about you?"  
  
"You're not quite as smart as you think you are I guess." Eric said, pressing his lips hard against her own. He pushed her on the bed and kissed her harder, his hands covering her body, starting to rip at her shirt. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Jessie, you ok?" A male voice asked. Jessie looked up into Jonny's concerned eyes.  
  
"Yeah Jonny, I'm fine. I guess last night's catching up to me." She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Nonsense," Jonny led her to the couch and sat her down, "you need some water?"  
  
"That might be nice." Jessie whispered. Jonny hurried to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.  
  
"Two ice cubes, just like you like it."  
  
"You even know how I like my water." Jessie chuckled slightly.  
  
"Of course I do Jess, I've know you half my life." Jonny grinned, sitting next to her. She quickly finished the water than gave him a sideways smile.  
  
"You really have, haven't you."  
  
"I was seven when we first met." He nodded.  
  
"Wow, so young. And you've always been there for me."  
  
"Always and forever." Jonny looked her in the eyes. Jessie shivered involuntarily.  
  
"What's wrong Jess?"  
  
"Don't look at me like that Jonny, I don't think I can handle it." She softly whispered.  
  
"Jessie, I've been holding back the question, but I think I should ask. What happened with Eric?"  
  
"Nothing." Jessie said quickly. Jonny cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"If it was nothing, why are you so defensive?"  
  
"I'm not defensive!"  
  
"And I'm not a blond." Jonny laughed.  
  
"Ok fine, I'm a little defensive, so what?"  
  
"Come on Jess, what happened?"  
  
"He was upset cause I wouldn't sleep with him, happy?"  
  
"Quite." Jonny smirked.  
  
"What?" Jessie glared at him.  
  
"What Jess? The idea that you wouldn't sleep with him makes me happy."  
  
"Yeah," Jessie smiled wistfully, "me too. I just didn't think he was like that, I didn't think he'd be like that."  
  
"Shhhhh Jessie, it'll be all right." Jonny hugged her close, stroking her hair.  
  
"No it won't Jonny, no it won't." She said, starting to lightly sob.  
  
"I'm here now Jessie, I'm here for you." He told her, still not believing that was the whole story.  
  
"I know Jonny, I know." She whispered softly, her mind continuing to travel.

Last Summer  
  
"Get off me you asshole!" Jessie pushed Eric to the floor. Part of her tank top was in his hand, causing one strap to be gone.  
  
"What's the matter whore, can't take it?"  
  
"Leave me the hell alone!" She stood up and grabbed her backpack.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm leaving! I'd ask you to say goodbye to the group for me, but I doubt you'll actually do it."  
  
"Where you gonna go?"  
  
"Eric, I have a family friend in every country." Jessie laughed bitterly.  
  
"Yeah, but then you'll have to admit to Jonny the great that he was right and you were wrong, could you really do that?" Eric laughed, Jessie groaned, he had a point.  
  
"I've got more credit cards than I know what to do with and a bank account with more than enough money," she turned towards the door, "don't worry about me. Then again, you never did." And with that, she walked out the door, out of the hotel and out of Eric's life.  
  
The first thing Jessie did was check her pockets and found a couple hundred dollars, plus two hundred dollars worth of francs. She knew that a with a credit card, everyone else could track her down, and that was the last thing she wanted. She checked her wallet then grinned, a few thousand dollars worth of travelers checks. She hailed a cab then quickly headed towards the airport, she only knew of one person she could go to.  
  
Jessie paid for a one way plane ticket and an hour later boarded a plane. Soon after the plane landed and Jessie looked around. She found the place to convert her money, and converted fifty American dollars. She took a taxi and sighed, praying she had come to the right place. She walked into the building and noticed who she was looking for.  
  
"Hi." She said softly. Jessie was quite aware of how she looked, blond hair disheveled, eyes that hadn't slept in easily twenty four hours and a tank top that was missing one strap.  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Jade, I just didn't know where else to go." Jessie said, and that was when the first tears started to fall.  
  
"Jessie come here, what's wrong?" Jade asked concerned. Jessie walked over to a chair next to Jade, dropped her backpack and sat down.  
  
"Everything is going wrong." Jessie sobbed.  
  
"At graduation your father said you were going to be touring Europe, what happened?"  
  
"I went with a guy, but he was so wrong, so wrong. They all told me not to go, Jonny, dad, but I went. I had to have my...my independence. I can't go home yet, I can't." Jessie continued crying. To her surprise, Jade smiled.  
  
"If anyone understands what that's like, it's me, here, have some tea," Jade poured Jessie a small cup of tea, "something similar happened to me when I was your age."  
  
"Really?" Jessie asked in a small voice, drinking her tea.  
  
"Yes. I was eighteen years old, still in high school if you can believe that. It was nearing the last few weeks when he came to town. Race Bannon."  
  
"Dad?" Jessie whispered. Jade nodded.  
  
"Race was the most amazing man I had ever seen, and I was convinced that one day he and I would be together. The first time I saw him, my heart stopped. It didn't matter that he was over ten years older than me, and the first time I spoke to him, well, I'm not sure I should repeat how I felt. I knew he just saw me as an immature high school girl with a crush, but it was more than that."  
  
"How long ago was it?"  
  
"You were four." Jade smiled.  
  
"But that means he was...."  
  
"Married? I know, that was one of the many reasons everyone thought I was just being silly Jade. In high school the boys thought I was sexy, but I kept to myself. I didn't care what those stupid high school boys thought, Race was the first man I had seen who I'd ever really wanted."  
"What happened?" Jessie was intrigued despite herself. "I made it my personal goal to get Race, every time I saw him, I threw myself at him. My clothes grew shorter whenever he was around, my lips redder, anything I could do to draw attention to myself. That was around the time everyone started to call me Jezebel. My parents told me he was all wrong for me, and in some ways they were right, but I didn't care. Finally, one day, I got him alone. We were inside a broom closet and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I was sure he couldn't resist me, but you know what he did?"  
  
"What?" Jessie asked, her eyes wide open.  
  
"He pulled me away, looked me in the eyes and said 'Jade, if I was the kind of guy who would do that, you would never respect me.' And he was right. He left a few days later, alone, and nobody let me hear the end of it. They had been right, and silly Jezebel Jade had been fooling herself all along. I left home soon after graduation, and haven't looked back since. The next time I saw Race was four years later, he was already working for Dr. Quest, and I was already doing, other business ventures. Yes Jessie, if anyone understands, I do."  
  
"I had no idea Jade."  
  
"I've kept my past hidden for a reason. When Race and I met again, I was aloof. The sight of him made me feel like an eighteen year old school girl, but I was aloof, I let him make the first move. Your father is one of the only honest men I've met, Dr. Quest is another, Jonny too."  
  
"No," Jessie shook her head, "Jonny isn't honest, he lied to me once."  
  
"Jonny lied to you? What about?"  
  
"He said he didn't love me."  
  
"Jessie, I saw that boy at graduation, he loves you."  
  
"Yes, he told as much afterwards. He said he's always loved me. But in February I told him I loved him, and he said he'd never loved me. If he had told me the truth, I never would have ended up with Eric."  
  
"Perhaps, but let me ask you something Jessie. What if you and Jonny were together and you started to fall for another guy? Or he had fallen for another girl? Jessie, there's a reason your father and I aren't together. We both like the single life too much. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, there has been a lot of good, but there's also been a lot of bad. I'm not even that great a person," Jade gave a small throaty laugh, "but I'm having a helluva time."  
  
"Eric was such a jerk though, I don't know if I could trust any guys ever again."  
  
"Hey kid, I figure as long as you can count on yourself, you're fine. Come on, you need a shower, then some sleep. You can stay with me as long as you'd like and don't worry," she winked, "I'll never say a word of it to your father or the others."  
  
"Thank you." Jessie said, standing up and hugging Jade. Jonny had been right, in some ways, Jade was a lot like her. It had been Jade who called the Quest's to Russia, so that Jessie could go home quietly, and it was Jade who helped Jessie get through the summer. For that, Jessie was grateful. 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: The song isn't mine, it's from the movie a League of Their Own and is sung by Madonna (I was on a Madonna kick when I started this fic). Thank you to those of you who've been reviewing! And yes, there's more to come.

-

-

-

-

"Jessie, Jonny." Dr. Quest called from the other room.  
  
"Yeah dad?" Jonny answered, still stroking Jessie's hair as she softly sobbed.  
  
"Hadji's here."  
  
"Hadji's here?" Jessie pulled away from Jonny and smiled. Jonny smiled to himself, at least Jessie was smiling again. The two walked to the front hall where Hadji was walking through the front door.  
  
"Hello my friends." He smiled.  
  
"Hadji!" Jessie grinned and ran to him, jumping in his arms. He spun her around as he did whenever he came to see her.  
  
"Hey Hadj, you gonna spin me around like that too?" Jonny laughed.  
  
"I am sorry, but that is reserved for Jessie." Hadji laughed with him.  
  
"You guys are impossible." Jessie laughed as well.  
  
"Jessie, your hair looks beautiful." Hadji told her.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Jessie blushed slightly before giving Race a look.  
  
"It's slammin' Jess." Jonny added, not to be outdone. He vaguely realized that this was the first time he'd said slammin' in months.  
  
"You guys." Jessie giggled softly.  
  
"So, how have you been Jonny?" Hadji asked.  
  
"Decent." Jonny shrugged.  
  
"I have news kids." Dr. Quest told them.  
  
"What is it Dr. Quest?" Hadji asked.  
  
"There's a party tonight we've been invited to, a Christmas celebration. Are you three interested?"  
  
"I am." Hadji told him.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it could be fun." Jessie grinned.  
  
"Sure, I'm game." Jonny added.  
  
"Wonderful. Jessie, if you'd like to get a new dress, you can use my credit card." Dr. Quest handed Jessie a card.  
  
"Thanks Dr. Quest." Jessie said, looking wide eyed at the card.  
  
"That's not necessary Benton." Race glared at Jessie.  
  
"I think we all need to look our best. Jessie is a beautiful young woman, if she looks good, we all look good." Dr. Quest said, nodding at Jessie.  
  
"Does anyone want to come shopping with me?" Jessie asked innocently.  
  
"Regretfully Jessie, I am still tired from my flight." Hadji bowed.  
  
"Yeah Jess, you know I'd do anything for you, anything but shopping." Jonny added. Jessie laughed.  
  
"If you say so, see you all tonight. Thanks again Dr. Quest." Jessie ran out the door, grabbing her keys on the way. Everybody laughed.  
  
"See Race, she hasn't changed that much." Dr. Quest put his hand on Race's shoulder.  
  
"Fur on catfish Benton, that is not the Jessie we knew last year."  
  
"I hate to say it dad, but he's right." Jonny looked wistfully at the door.  
  
"More than any of you know," Hadji added, "more than any of you know."

-

-

-

Jonny nervously tapped his feet at the bottom of the stairs. Hadji stood next to him clad in his formal sultan wear. Jonny, Race and Dr. Quest were dressed almost exactly the same in tuxedos, Jonny held a perfect white rose in his hand. None of them talked, they just waited for Jessie. Jonny had knocked on her door, but she'd sent him away without opening the door. Jonny turned back to the rose and started to pace. Jessie stood at the top of the stairs and slowly started to walk down the stairs. Jonny looked up and gasped.  
  
"God she's gorgeous." Jonny whispered so softly that not even Hadji heard him. Her velvet dress clung to her curves and flowed down to her ankles. It looked black until she stepped into the light, then Jonny noticed that the dress was actually a dark hunter green. Around Jessie's neck was a gold chain with a small emerald hanging from it, on her ears were simple emerald studs that Jonny knew Race had given her one Christmas. Her blond hair was curled and piled on the top of her head, she did not look like the same girl that Jonny used to have hover board races with. She looked like an elegant woman. Jonny was unaware that he wasn't the only one staring at Jessie in such awe.  
  
"Shouldn't we go?" Jessie asked, smiling at them.  
  
"Yeah," Jonny shook his head, "here, I um got a rose for you." He blushed, holding out the flower nervously.  
  
"Oh Jonny, thank you," Jessie's eyes lit up as he handed her the flower, "I'm going to run and put this in water." She turned and hurried to the kitchen.  
  
"Stop drooling son." Dr. Quest whispered in Jonny's ear.  
  
"Look at her dad." Jonny answered.  
  
"I don't have to, you and the others are doing enough looking for us all." Dr. Quest laughed softly. Jonny looked over, Hadji was watching every move Jessie made and Race's hands were tightly clenched, his eyes narrowed. Jonny snickered at Race then lightly hit Hadji.  
  
"Hey man, don't look at her like that."  
  
"I am sorry Jonny, but I cannot help myself." Hadji said, not turning his eyes away from Jessie once.  
  
"I know what you mean Hadj. I know exactly what you mean." Jonny watched as she sashayed over to them.  
  
"So, you guys ready?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Yeah Jess," Jonny held out his arm, "shall we?"  
  
"Ok," Jessie smiled, turning to Race, "come on dad." Wordlessly, Race started to follow them out. Hadji and Dr. Quest shrugged before following the others out the door.

-

-

-

When they arrived, Jonny and Jessie walked in together, still arm in arm. Her blood red nails dug into Jonny's arm as she tightly held on to him.  
  
"What's wrong Jess?" He whispered softly.  
  
"Why are they all looking at us?" She answered back in a small voice.  
  
"Not all of them are." Jonny found her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. He knew why people were staring though, for the same reason that she had gotten so much attention at the house. In the past few months, Jessie's beauty had risen to an all time high. There was no doubt in Jonny's mind that she was the most beautiful woman there.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked her with smile.  
  
"Not yet Jonny, I have something to do first." She answered, looking into his eyes. Then, before she could think twice, she lightly kissed his cheek then rushed away. Jonny's hand went straight to the spot and smiled. Jessie walked through the crowd and then stopped.  
  
"Would you like to dance dad?"  
  
"It would be my honor Ponchita." Race answered, leading her out to the dance floor. Gracefully, they started to move.  
  
"Dad I don't get it, why can't you accept me?"  
  
"It's hard for me, two years ago, you were still my baby, wearing that ridiculous pink outfit and following me and the doc on adventure after adventure. Even last year, you were a sweet innocent high school girl. But now, there are guys at this party who are stuck on you like white on rice, and they haven't even met you yet."  
  
"I'm growing up dad, you need to accept that."  
  
"But Jessie, you don't know guys like I do. They're scum, and that's on a good day. There are men staring at you who used to be my superiors. Jessie, you're just my little girl."  
  
"But you can't treat me like a little girl anymore. I'm always going to change, it's part of growing up. If you don't accept me, then sooner or later, I'll rebel. If something happens, I don't want to fear telling you."  
  
"It was more than just your hair I couldn't accept. It was like a slap in the face that you were no longer my baby. You always had flaming red hair, like your mother, like your temper," Race smiled, "there was something different in your walk too. It reminded me of Jade, and that scared me."  
  
"My walk reminded you of Jade?" Jessie asked curiously.  
  
"Yes it did Ponchita, and Jezebel Jade wasn't who I imagined you to turn out like."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment." Jessie said softly. "Jessie, you may have changed drastically and turned to a young woman over night, but you have never disappointed me."  
  
"Thank you dad." She whispered, smiling at him. The song ended, and Jessie gave him a hug.  
  
"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" A male voice asked, cutting in. Jessie and Race looked up to see a politician in his mid thirties. Jessie looked up at Race and he smiled, slightly nodding his head.  
  
"I have to let her go." He whispered so softly that Jessie almost didn't hear him. She walked off with the politician and he took her in his arms, a little closer than she would have liked.  
  
"You're Race Bannon's girl, aren't you." He asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Jessie muttered.  
  
"I almost didn't recognize you with the new hair, how old are you now?"  
  
"Nineteen." Jessie suddenly wished she was younger.  
  
"We could always use a passionate girl like you helping our party out." He said, pulling her closer.  
  
"I'm a Democrat sir." She answered in an even tone.  
  
"But I could offer you so many opportunities." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm sure my father would love to hear how kind you are to me." Jessie said sweetly. Instantaneously, the politician's grip loosened and he stopped talking. When the song ended, another man came up to them.  
  
"May I cut in?"  
  
"Of course," the politician answered, "I will see you later Jessica. Save me another dance."  
  
"So, shall we?" Asked the older man who had cut in on the dance.  
  
"Sure." Jessie shrugged as another song started. He pulled her close and Jessie sighed. At least the guys at this party could dance.

-

-

-

"May I cut in?" A voice asked three hours later. Jessie smiled gratefully at Jonny.  
  
"Sure." She answered, before the forty year old business man could answer. Jonny held out his arm, and Jessie clung tightly to it once again.  
  
"Jonny, can we go sit down, I'm a little tired?"  
  
"Of course Jess." He answered, leading her to one of the many tables off the dance floor.  
  
"Thanks." She said as they sat down.  
  
"No problem. Well, you certainly are the belle of the ball." Jonny grinned.  
  
"Don't remind me! I've been dancing non stop for hours."  
  
"Would you like a drink?"  
  
"Sure." Jessie smiled. Jonny stood up and got two glasses of champagne. "Here, don't let it go to your head." Jonny laughed as Jessie took a sip.  
  
"Thanks again, this is just what I needed. Jonny, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Remember on Halloween when I had to leave right after midnight?"  
  
"Just like Cinderella," he smiled, "of course I remember."  
  
"I didn't have to leave then, I drove myself to the party. I knew if I stayed, I'd get carried away." She looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Can't handle the time alone with me?" He teased.  
  
"Better you than them." She pointed to the dance floor.  
  
"I tried to get to you, but you were always tied up with someone."  
  
"Yeah, and almost all of them were at least ten years older than me." Jessie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you always did like older guys."  
  
"Yeah, I did," she smiled wistfully, "but then I had to go off and fall in love with a younger one." Jessie's eyes met Jonny and for a brief instant, they forgot where they were. Jonny stood up and walked to her.  
  
"Dance?"  
  
"I'd love to." She whispered. He took her hand and led her back on the dance floor. The song began and slowly, they started to dance. In some ways, it was almost as if nothing had changed between them.  
  
_This used to be my playground_

_This used to be my childhood dream _

_This used to be the place I ran to _

_Whenever I was in need _

_Of a friend _

_Why did it have to end _

_And why do they always say  
  
Don't look back _

_Keep your head held high _

_Don't ask them why _

_Because life is short _

_And before you know _

_You're feeling old _

_And your heart is breaking _

_Don't hold on to the past _

_Well that's too much to ask  
  
This used to be my playground _

_This used to be our pride and joy _

_This used to be the place we ran to _

_That no one in the world could dare destroy  
  
This used to be our playground _

_This used to be our childhood dream _

_This used to be the place we ran to _

_I wish you were standing here with me  
  
This used to be our playground _

_This used to be our great escape _

_This used to be the place we ran to _

_This used to be our secret hiding place  
  
This used to be our playground _

_This used to be our childhood dream _

_This used to be the place we ran to _

_The best things in life are always free _

_Wishing you were here with me  
_  
The song ended, and Jonny and Jessie briefly pulled apart, their eyes meeting. Jonny pushed a curl off Jessie's face, his eyes never leaving her own.  
  
"Jonny." She whispered softly.  
  
"Jess." He whispered, just as softly.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Asked a young man who appeared to be a few years older than Jessie. She and Jonny exchanged a look, someone's son.  
  
"Ok." Jessie tried to smile as he took her in his arms and started to dance. She watched as Jonny got further and further away. She looked up at the young man she was dancing with and gave him a real smile.  
  
"Thank you, you brought me back to myself."  
  
"It was my pleasure." He answered, spinning her around. She didn't see Jonny again until they were driving home. And even then, they didn't speak.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: This is where things get interesting. Please review, I'd love to know if people are enjoying this. Don't worry, there's more to come. -  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  
Two hours after they had come home, Jessie burst into Hadji's room.  
  
"Ok, fine, you win, I still love him."  
  
"Finally admitting it Jessie?" Hadji laughed quietly as he put down the book he had been reading.  
  
"I couldn't let him know I loved him, I mean I was so angry at him for everything he had done."  
  
"You mean him telling you that he did not love you?"  
  
"Yes! I suffered for so long, thinking that he didn't care. So I fell for Eric, hard. And I thought I'd grow to love him, I thought it was time to put Jonny behind me, that's why I didn't look back."  
  
"But did you love Jonny?"  
  
"God. Yes Hadji, I loved him so much then, when he followed me to the airport, my heart melted. But to let him win, never! So I lied, I had turned into quite the liar ever since I discovered how I felt."  
  
"And on Halloween?"  
  
"You know how much I'd been hurt. It's as if Eric destroyed my spirit. I was so afraid Jonny would hurt me again."  
  
"Jonny would never do anything that was not in your best interest."  
  
"I know that, I'm so scared. Even though he was looking out for me, he killed me last year. I don't know if I could take that again." Jessie started to sob.  
  
"Sometimes you have to take a chance." Hadji stood and walked over to her.  
  
"My heart is open, but it's bruised. It's so weak, and I'm so scared."  
  
"Do not worry Jessie," Hadji wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry, "things will be all right."  
  
"I hope so," she sobbed, looking him in the eyes, "I really hope so."  
  
"Do not cry." He said, wiping one of her years away.  
  
"Thanks. For everything." She smiled weakly at him, her eyes meeting his. Slowly, she brought her face towards him, and lightly pressed her lips to his. Hadji's eyes opened in surprise as Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck. Before he could think twice about it, Hadji's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Hey Hadj, can I talk t..." Jonny's voice trailed off and he gasped. Jessie and Hadji quickly pulled apart.  
  
"Jonny?" Jessie gasped.  
  
"Damn you!" Jonny yelled, "damn you both to hell!" He ran out of the room, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
"Oh my god." Jessie whispered, running after him. Jonny ran in his room slamming the door, Jessie opened the door behind him.  
  
"Just go away! You've done enough, just go!"  
  
"Would it make you feel any better if I told you he was comforting me?" Jessie asked in a small voice.  
  
"Comforting you for what? Not getting enough action in the past few months?" Jonny bitterly responded.  
  
"No you bastard, he was comforting me because I'm still in love with you."  
  
"So what was he trying to do, trying to make you forg...you're still in love with me?"  
  
"Yes, in fact I always have been." Jessie said softly.  
  
"I'll say what I said last year, if you love me, then how could you be with Hadji?"  
  
"I don't know Jonny, I just don't know."  
  
"Just answer me one question Jess," Jonny looked her in the eyes, "who kissed who first?"  
  
"Who kissed whom first." Jessie muttered.  
  
"Fine! Who the hell kissed whom first?"  
  
"I, I'm not sure, it all happened so fast."  
  
"Leave me be Jess, I can't look at you right now."  
  
"Jonny."  
  
"Whether or not I'm in love with you doesn't matter right now, just that I'm disappointed. Go to bed Jessie, your own bed."  
  
"Goodnight Jonny." She tried to walk to him, but he turned away.  
  
"Just go." He said in an even tone. He heard the door close behind him, collapsed on his bed. Slowly, he started to cry. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"I said go away!" He yelled. The door opened.  
  
"I am truly sorry my friend." Hadji said, sitting next to Jonny.  
  
"No you're not," Jonny scoffed, "if you were it never would have happened."  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. We must not dwell on what has happened as much as what will happen."  
  
"Just tell me one thing Hadji. Who kissed whom first?"  
  
"What did Jessie say?"  
  
"She didn't," Jonny looked Hadji in the eyes, "who was first?"  
  
"It was me, I kissed her first."  
  
"Maybe you should go now."  
  
"Just remember Jonny, you are not the only one who loves her."  
  
"I don't think you want me and Jess to get together," Jonny opened his eyes, "you were the one who told her to date again, and now when she told you that she loved me, you kissed her!"  
  
"Jonny, you are more foolish than you realize." Hadji laughed.  
  
"Go away Hadji, I don't want to look at you right now, I really don't want to look at either of you." Jonny turned his head away. Wordlessly, Hadji walked out of the room, slowly closing Jonny's door. Jonny picked up a baseball that was next to his bed and threw it at his mirror. The mirror cracked into zillions of little pieces. He picked up a book and threw it across the room, causing all his medals of honor to fall to the floor. Finally, Jonny ran to his laptop, and flung it across the room. The computer shattered like the mirror and like Jonny's dreams.  
  
"Eric I could handle, but why Hadji? Why's she with Hadji? She should be with me, not Hadji!" Slowly, Jonny started to sob like a baby, crying as he had never cried before. 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Here you go! As always, please review! I've been doing a lot of rewrites in later chapters, so I might take a bit longer to update. And if there's anything you desperately want to see, let me know. It might just show up later. Thank you to everyone who's been reading!

-

-

-

-

Jessie sat at breakfast, her uneaten meal in front of her, only a sip taken from her juice. Hadji in contrast, seemed to be eating everything in sight, as if to distract himself from conversation. Jonny meanwhile, was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where's Jonny?" Dr. Quest asked, mirroring Jessie's thoughts.  
  
"I'll get him." Jessie said standing, before anyone else could offer.  
  
"Perhaps he's asleep." Hadji added, sounding only slightly hopeful, before turning back to his breakfast. Jessie hurried upstairs and knocked quietly on his door. No answer. Jessie slowly opened the door and gasped. There he was, sitting on the bed, his hair rumpled, still wearing the black boxers he slept it, drinking a beer. His room was a mess, broken mirrors and even his computer was broken, pieces scattered all over the room.  
  
"Jonny, what's wrong?" She asked. He turned to her, his eyes hard.  
  
"You have the nerve to ask me what the hell is wrong?"  
  
"I didn't think that'd be enough to..." Jessie gestured around the room, at a loss for words. Angrily, Jonny stood and stalked towards her.  
  
"You don't know anything about me! You don't know how you destroyed me last June, did you ever think of that? Did you ever think that while you were bouncing about Europe, I was hurting? Did you even care that my life was over last summer? No," he looked at her angrily, "I don't think you did."  
  
"You don't know anything about me," she mocked his words bitterly, "while you were sitting at home, surrounded by people who loved you, I was in Europe, alone with only one person to turn to. One place to go so you and dad wouldn't know that I failed!"  
  
"At least you got away, didn't have to see Hadji's sympathetic glance around every corner. God, he was giving me sympathetic glances, all the while laughing. So, how long have things been going on between you two? Since June? February?"  
  
"Since never! Last night was the first time! And I don't know why you're so pissed at me anyway, you and I weren't involved, we had nothing going on together!" She yelled the last words, ready to break something herself.  
  
"Nothing but love." Jonny whispered.  
  
"That's right Jonny, nothing but love," Jessie said, suddenly calm, "and they say love concurs all."  
  
"Yeah, but I bet the preverbal 'they' didn't catch the woman they loved kissing their brother."  
  
"It happens more often than you think."  
  
"Ok Jess, love can concur all, but tell me," Jonny looked her desperately in the eyes, "am I the only one you love?"  
  
"Jonny." She whispered desperately.  
  
"And I don't mean love like you love Race!"  
  
"I know what you mean." She said evenly. Jonny felt his heart drop once again, her tone answered the question for him. But Jonny refused to let her off that easily. The pain in his heart wouldn't let her off that easily.  
  
"Say it," he barked, tears started to stream down her face, "damn you Jess, say it!"  
  
"I feel safe with him! When I'm with you, I can't control how I feel! But with him it's different. I don't lose my mind around him, I don't have to worry that I'll do something I'll regret, I can just be me, Jessie Bannon. And I..." she bit her lip, "I kind of need that right now."  
  
"I never asked you to be anything else."  
  
"But Jonny, you can't deny that when we're together, things are out of our hands. The sparks are electric when we're together, no one can deny that. They have been since we were young, only then it manifested itself in competitiveness, not passion. Jonny, when I'm with you, I forget everything and anything can happen. Anything."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Tell me something Jonny, why aren't we in each other's arms right now?"  
  
"Because at the moment I don't know whether to love you or hate you."  
  
"And if you decide you hate me, what's going to happen?"  
  
"I don't know Jess," Jonny confessed, "but whatever it is, it can't be good."  
  
"And if we were to make up right now?"  
  
"I'd always wonder. Go back downstairs Jessie, cover for me."  
  
"Jonny," she whispered.  
  
"Go Jess, go back downstairs, the others are used to this from me."  
  
"How can they be used to this?" She asked wide eyed.  
  
"Not it all," Jonny confessed, "but me hiding out alone in my room, they are quite used to that. If we both did it, it might get too suspicious."  
  
"It's not easy to be discrete in this house, I sincerely doubt that at least your father doesn't have suspicions."  
  
"And yours?"  
  
"Jonny, we could be getting married and my father still wouldn't think anything had happened."  
  
"Give Race some credit."  
  
"I am.  
  
"Go downstairs Jess. Please, leave me alone."  
  
"I love you." She kissed her hand and lightly touched his cheek. Already, she could feel stubble on his usually soft face.  
  
"I know." Jonny answered meekly. He looked away as Jessie walked out the door. Once she closed the door she leaned against it and sighed.  
  
"Well, that went better than I expected." Bandit, who was sitting next to the door barked at her. Forcing out a laugh, she picked him up and headed back down to her breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

Another Chapter!  Please comment, sorry for the delays.

-

-

-

-

Jessie sat on a couch, pretending to read Gone With The Wind for the countless time. Hadji sat on the same couch, sitting a little closer than Jessie would have liked. She mindlessly turned a page, her eyes never leaving the book. When the phone rang, she dropped the book and answered.

"Hello."

"Jessie? It's me."

"Alexis! How are you?" Jessie's face lit up at the sound of her high school friend's voice.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"All right." Jessie answered vaguely as Hadji's knee brushed against her own.

"How's Jonny?"

"Jonny's..." Jessie paused for a moment, "fine."

"Actually, what are you two doing tonight?"

"Me and Jonny? Tonight. I'm free, I'll go check with him, why?"

"Mike and I want to take you two out." Alexis giggled.

"Sounds fun, I'll go check with Jonny. Hold on a sec." Jessie pushed the hold button and ran upstairs to Jonny's room. Lightly, she knocked on the door.

"I'm sleeping." Jonny called out. Jessie rolled her eyes and walked in. Jonny was sitting on his bed again, still only wearing his boxers.

"Any plans for tonight?" Jessie asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah Jess, I thought I'd hang out with my two best friends in the world." Jonny sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"How's dinner with Mike and Lex sound?"

"You gonna be there?"

"No Jonny, they just want to see you." Jessie answered, using the same sarcasm as Jonny. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'll do it, but because I miss Mike, not to be near you."

"Yeah, whatever Quest. Be ready at seven, dress nice." She walked away, her hair flying behind her. She sat back on the couch and felt Hadji squeeze her knee. Instead of acknowledging that, she turned to the phone.

"Lex, he's game."

"Great, there's a new Italian restaurant near the mall, I'll get us a reservation for seven thirty."

"See you then." Jessie promised. They talked a little more before hanging up the phone. Jessie picked up Gone With the Wind and started to pretend to read again. The words blurred before her, as her mind wandered. Things had once again gone drastically wrong between her and Jonny. And as much as she regretted what had happened, a small part of her didn't. She looked up and gave Hadji a small smile.

"Thanks Hadji, for always being there for me."

"That is what I am here for Jessie," Hadji lightly kissed her cheek, "that is what I am here for." Jessie rested into Hadji's arms as she pulled the book back out. She felt safe with him, safe with his arm around her. She was being torn in two directions, her heart was being torn in two different directions and she had no clue how to change that.

-   
-

Jessie knocked on Jonny's door at six and was amazed when he actually answered, wearing a tee shirt and jeans. His eyes were still bleary and his hair was still an unruly mess, but it was a start.

"I'll be ready, you don't have to baby me."

"I just wanted to be sure Jonny."

"Get ready yourself Jess, go curl your hair or something."

"I'm not going to curl my hair, I imagine the blond will be shock enough for them."

"You know what would really shock 'em?" Jonny pulled Jessie close to him with her arm.

"What?" Jessie asked, her heart racing. Jonny pulled her closer, until their lips were nearly touching, his eyes gazed into hers, then just as suddenly, he pushed her away.

"You know they were always waiting for us to get together."

"Yeah, so?" Jessie tossed her hair before turning around, her heart racing as she took a few breaths, attempting to regain her composure.  Jonny laughed bitterly to himself and shut his door. Slowly, he started to sort through his clothes, piles of rejected outfits growing with every glance.

-   
-

As their clock chimed seven, Jonny knocked on Jessie's bedroom door.

"I'll be out in a second." Jessie called as she carefully brushed mascara onto her long eyelashes. She gave herself a final glance before heading towards her door. She opened the door and smiled at Jonny. His hair, though combed, still slightly fell in his eyes, giving him a sexy, rumbled look. His five o'clock shadow was gone, replaced by smooth skin that Jessie had an urge to lightly kiss. He wore a light blue button down silk shirt that Jessie recognized with tan colored dress pants. He was holding a tan sport coat over his shoulder and his face sported a "devil may care" look.

"You look great." Jessie told him, momentarily hating him for it. Jonny nodded, giving her a look over. Jessie wore a sleeveless dark blue silk dress that emphasized her bust line and had a loose skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. Her strawberry blonde hair was held back with a silver clip with only the palest blond strands still around her face, and she wore basic diamond studs in her ears. The only touches of make up that Jonny could see on her were the mocha lipstick she had taken to wearing and a thin line of navy eyeliner, with a touch of mascara.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Jonny graced her with a small smile.

"You feel like driving?" Jessie asked as walked downstairs.

"Sure, haven't driven in months." Jonny grabbed his keys as they headed out the door.

"Bye dad, bye Hadji, bye Dr. Quest." Jessie called out as the door shut behind her.

"The Porsche or the Jag?" Jonny asked as they walked to his cars.

"Let's go for the Porsche," Jessie suggested, "the midnight blue matches my dress."

"Slammin' let's go!" Jonny's face broke out in a grin as he ran to the car. Jessie laughed to herself and followed him, the smile never leaving her face. For just a few minutes, it was as though the past year had never happened.

They arrived at the restaurant quickly, then walked in, arms linked. Jessie checked her watch, a delicate white gold creation.

"We're early." She announced, as Jonny's hand suddenly wrapped around her own, their fingers intertwining. Jessie smiled slightly as they walked to check on their reservation.

"What name's it under?" Jonny asked Jessie.

"I don't know, try Dawson." She answered, using Mike's last name.

"Good idea," Jonny nodded, "excuse me, do you have a reservation for four under the name Dawson?"

"No sir." The waiter said, glaring at Jonny. Jessie snickered to herself before looking at the waiter, her emerald eyes shining.

"Excuse me sir," Jessie said in perfect Italian, "but my friend and I are supposed to meet friends here, but we are unsure of what name the reservation is under.".

"You speak Italian well, are you from there?"

"No," Jessie shook her head with a polite smile, "but I have visited there many times."

"What is your name?" The waiter asked, kissing Jessie's hand. She could see Jonny scowling out of the corner of her eyes.

"My name is Jessica Bannon," she told him, holding back a smirk, "and this is Jonathan Quest."

"Quest, of course," he smiled, then switched to English, "follow me."

"Thank you." Jessie smiled, as the waiter pulled out a chair for her. Jonny sat across from her and gazed into her eyes, enthralled by the way the candle's flame played with the color.

"So Jess, I know I'm trilingual, what exactly are you?" Jonny laughed, still watching the flame in her eyes.

"You're more than trilingual Jonny."

"I can say things in other languages, but I can only speak English, Spanish and French fluently." He argued.

"I'm not fluent in everything," she smiled, "just English, Spanish, French, Italian, Russian and Japanese."

"And Latin." Jonny added with a smirk.

"Hey, I am hardly fluent in Latin!"

"Better than me."

"You trying to start an argument Quest?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't I always?" He answered with a grin. He was now enjoying how the candle flame danced in her sparkling diamond earrings.

"Yes." She admitted, taking a sip of water.

"Hey guys." Alexis said as the waiter pulled out her chair.

"Hey," Mike smiled, "we put the reservations under your name Jonny, we figured Quest had the most pull."

"Good idea, how ya doing man?" Jonny grinned at him.

"Very good," he gave Alexis a sideways glance, "I'm doing very very good."

"Very well." Jonny muttered. Jessie nearly dropped her glass and held in laughter.

"When did you become so concerned with grammar?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"I blame Jessie." Jonny insisted. The four laughed as Jessie breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want Jonny to think about Hadji, not tonight. She didn't particularly want to think about Hadji either, but that seemed to be inevitable.

"Jessie? Hey Jess." Alexis said. Jessie turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Life." She said vaguely. Jonny looked at her and bit his lip. He could only imagine what or who she was thinking about.

"We wanted to tell you two something." Mike said suddenly. Alexis grinned.

"What's up?" Jonny asked. Jessie looked up curiously.

"Well, do you want to tell them or should I?" Mike looked at Alexis.

"You can." Alexis smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok," Mike looked at Jonny and Jessie, "we're engaged."

"What?" Jonny gasped. Jessie nearly dropped the water glass that she was holding.

"We're engaged." Alexis repeated with a grin.

"Oh my god," Jessie said, "congratulations."

"That's great." Jonny added.

"When did it happen?" Jessie asked.

"Last week." Alexis' grin grew larger.

"That's amazing." Jonny said.

"And it works with the bet we made at the winter dance." Mike winked.

"The bet?" Both Jonny and Jessie shared a confused look.

"We bet that we'd be engaged before you two finally got together," Mike told them, "unless of course there's something you'd like to tell us."

"Nothing." Jessie said quickly.

"Not a thing." Jonny said just as quickly.

"Really?" Alexis and Mike exchanged a look.

"Really," Jonny insisted, "Jess has someone else right now."

"No I don't!" Jessie insisted.

"Who is he?" Alexis asked.

"No one!"

"Hadji." Jonny answered with a smirk.

"Hadji?" Alexis asked with wide eyes.

"That's Jonny's idea of humor." Jessie smiled, kicking Jonny lightly.

"Yeah, it's just my idea of humor." Jonny said wryly. Jessie breathed a sigh of relief. She needed to handle the Jonny/Hadji triangle, but now certainly wasn't the time.

"Good, because you two belong together." Alexis said as the waiter walked up.

"Do we?" Jonny asked as Alexis and Mike both ordered soda.

"Yep." Mike grinned, as Jonny ordered his drink.

"A glass of red wine please." Jessie smiled innocently at the waiter.

Alexis and Mike opened their eyes wide and Jonny snickered. The waiter looked her over before nodding and walking away.

"What if he had carded you?" Mike asked.

"I've got a fake id. Jonny does too." Jessie shrugged.

"We did it when we were younger, we wanted to be eighteen." Jonny added.

"It's no big deal." Jessie said, taking a sip of water. Alexis and Mike exchanged a glance, it was obvious that Jessie and Jonny had changed immensely in the past few months. But one thing, as always, was obvious: they belonged together. They just needed to stop being so stubborn.


End file.
